Game Over
by Raven-DG
Summary: You stood there and let me win… this wasn’t what I had planned. RE 5 one-shot. Chris, Wesker, and Sheva. Character death x2 thus making it technically AU. Minor Spoilers.


**Game Over (Fact)**

Summary: You stood there and let me win… this wasn't what I had planned. (RE 5 one-shot, can be considered sorta slash? Chris, Wesker, and Sheva. Character death x2 thus making it technically AU. Minor Spoilers.)

* * *

It was over.

This game, this fight. In a blink of an eye, or in Wesker's case the un-blink of an eye, it was done.

It took him a second to realize what had just even transpired. Maybe it was the fact his senses were on overload, the fact he was in pain, the fact that he was in the process of having his genetics torn up, torn back down, and up again, facts, facts, facts, facts… It just didn't register that his hand was now sticking near elbow deep intothe chest of the man who had been dogging him for the past ten years.

His mind moments before had skipped ahead of itself; he was already planning that Chris had actually dodged the frenzied charge and he was to use a different method to get rid of the man. He was planning that he was already shot, or stopped, or he was planning about taking the entire plane down, all three of the passengers with it, to complete his mission.

The very audible scream of "NO!" from the woman, crystal clear to him even over the roar of the jet engines, was what made his eyes suddenly blink, his face still a mask of hatred.

His eyes twitched to the side and saw Chris's head lulled to one shoulder, pupils dilated, and the body in a final spasm of death before it stilled. Wesker didn't even hear a heart beat anymore, and it took him a moment longer to realize that the gore sliding through his fingers as they pressed into and _through_ the very back of the chest cavity was the cause of that. The perfect fist sized hole was draining blood from the body at a slower pace, dripping on the floor as Wesker raised his arm slightly to examine the body closer, head tilted to the side a bit.

Wesker had already planned that Chris had actually dodged the frenzied charge and he was to use a different method to get rid of the man…

_He was supposed to move. The game should have lasted longer then this…_

Wesker's anger flourished anew, though it emerged as a deranged grin on his features and a demonic glow from his reptilian eyes. He flung the body to the ground beside him, the remains of the heart trailing from his fingers as he dislodged his hand from Chris's chest. The body fell with a dull thud, blood now starting to pool at a more rapid pace beneath it.

It was done. It was over. Fact.

Ten god damned years and it was finally over. Fact

"This isn't… how… it's supposed to end, Chris." He growled, air inhaled and exhaled deeply through his grinning teeth.

His vision blurred and corrected again. His heart continued racing as it tried to now keep up in the midst of the genetic hellstorm that was swarming in his veins.

The weak, rapid hand gun fire that hit him in the back and shoulders, tearing through his black over coat, barely took him out of his hypnotized gaze as he stared at the dead body. He was reveling in the fact that though Chris had the goddamned _check _Wesker pulled out with a returned _checkmate. _

He didn't look up as he let the movement and the sound of her heartbeat led him to Sheva. The panicked woman didn't even have the time to properly turn around as Wesker rebounded off of the wall and slammed an elbow into the middle of her back. Maybe it was the flashing lights going on, maybe it was the fact she was still stunned at seeing the death of her partner… Regardless, Wesker let out an unsatisfied growl when she fell with a cry. Her gun skittered across the floor of the ship's bay, landing somewhere past Chris, and well out of a timely reach.

_So weak, so god damned weak both of you. When did they get weak?_

Wesker watched her like a cat would have a mouse, the grin dissipating to a smirk. She rolled over and roughly stood up, her knife quickly out of its sheath and being pointed at him getting ready to run and stab. He was quicker though, the movement catching her off guard, and grabbed her arm allowing his thumb to tightly press against the tendon forcing her to drop her weapon. Swiveling to the side, he twisted her around, her back now to him along with her arm until he heard a very feint pop noise come from her shoulder and a scream of pain burst from her lips.

His grin was renewed with the sound. The sound of pain, the sound that he should have had the satisfaction of hearing from Chris, but it was too late for that now, wasn't it? This woman, this… toy, was already limp against him, trying the hardest she could to get away from him but his grip on her was stronger and he tugged backwards on her already dislocated arm. Hearing another cry of pain, she fell against him, her head lulling to one side, the mental thoughts in her mind no doubt a mere fog.

Wesker moved in close, resting his chin just barely above her shoulder, enough so that his lips barely brushed her ear. He could smell the sweat off of her, salt left over from sea spray when she was on the tanker peppered her dark hair… she was hardly composed, boring even and Wesker had to stop himself moment before the thought of wishing that it was Jill under his fingers and gaze, not…

Sheva felt him and kicked back, breaking his thought process with a leg only to have the one she had balanced her weight on kicked out in return from under her. The kick she had managed sent a twinge of pain up Wesker's knee and his thigh where it eventually dissipated to nothingness.

"Chris was more entertaining then you." He quietly said, grin flickering, eyes glancing upwards to where the named body was laying. His hand that wasn't holding her arm in place snuck around under her chin, fingers gently playing along her skin much to her protests. "He at least survived his first fight with me. But you…"

In one swift movement he grabbed her chin and twisted, hearing another satisfied crack. Within seconds her body became dead weight against him and he shoved the body unceremoniously to the ground.

Done.

Over.

He had won in less then a few moves.

All of it a god damned fact.

As he walked, _limped_ _and stumbled_, as a muscle spasm ran its way down his back and his sight blurred, Wesker slowly but surely found himself laughing. Slow at first, but by the time he was by the cargo bay door controls, the absolute maniacal laughter reverberated off of the ship's steel belly.

It amused him that he had won… and yet he was so fucking _pissed _that he had. Everything was all down hill from here, and he found that so unbelievably boring and…

Mission complete. Fact.

The world was going to end with him at the controls.

The rebirth of an entire race.

His hand grasped around for the controls, and his other hand worked on holding on, preparing for the on coming vacuum effect. He felt his ear drums pop and quickly right themselves as air rushed by, laughter was lost to the roar of the wind.

Just briefly Wesker turned to watch the limp bodies slide slowly across the floor of the jet towards the now gaping cargo bay doors. The woman's body quicker then Chris's, and within moments it fell into the black sky and out of eyesight. Chris's body slid at first, striking a pillar with a sickening crack then eventually vanished from sight as well.

"This is game over, Chris." Wesker bellowed at the body, breaking his laughter momentarily.

_Fact. Final conclusion._

He was the only one that had heard it; the wind stole the words away as soon as they escaped.

* * *

This random plot bunny brought to you by the events that occur when you miss the first quick-time event against Wesker once you get on the plane. If you haven't seen it it's when he charges at you and, while you're supposed to dodge it, if you don't he punches a giant HOLE in Chris's chest.

And I don't know the rules of chess. I just know that if there's a check, there's still a possibility that you can get out of it. At least… to my understanding there is. :|

Thank you for reading. R&R plzkthx.


End file.
